You're not alone
by AskoII
Summary: After a victorious Quidditch battle Ron doesn't feel happy because of his dirty imaginings until someone interrupts... RWxFWxGW - WARNING: threesome and weasleycest. REVIEW! Thank you my Beta!


"Damn it..." Ron whispered in the shower.

The others were already gone, heading to the party in the ordinary pub, after the victorious Quidditch battle against their archenemy.

But Ron didn't feel happy. Not at all. He thought that he was over it after the winter holidays, but seemingly he still couldn't stop thinking about_ him_. 

"It is wrong!" he whispered once again and suddenly felt a pang of pain in his chest. But nonetheless his hands were wet and that not only by water, as it rested on his penis. It was very wrong, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself.

Closing his eyes, he could see the problem in front of him. That hands washing their bodies ... the dark hair pasted on the foreheads as always when things became hot ... The soft ginger hair on their stomachs that lead to bigger things ...

"Harry ..." Ron mumbled and thought about those green eyes. Eyes that would look up at him from where Harry sat on his knees and licked his ... It had almost looked like that today when Harry lowered himself down on a knee to knot one of his shoes, just before the game started. And when Harry had looked up at him to answer something he smiled and Ron almost thought that he had seen a glimmer of something in his eyes. That face had been much too close to his crotch.

A small moan slipped from his mouth and Ron realized that he started caressing himself again. Ron grunted angry and disgusted because he couldn't control it and immediately let go of himself.

"Calm down pervert..." he mumbled while walking out of the shower and stroked out his hair from the eyes to see where he had put his towel.

"It can't be right. Harry isn't like that", he tried to convince himself as he reached for his towel. But a noise from aside stopped him and only because he knew that noise so well.

It was his brothers' noise when they cleared their throats to show that you're busted.

Ron closed his eyes hard in hope that it wasn't true, but when he opened his eyes again and turned his head around he saw his twin brothers smirking and sitting on a bench.

"Oh c'mon..." Ron prayed to the God who clearly wanted to punish him more today, as if it weren't enough to see Harry's ass in front of him the whole game. Now he was standing there naked with a hard-on in front of his brothers who would probably bully him for the rest of their life for this.

"Hm, what do you think this sound like, brother?" Fred asked his brother.

"What, my dear brother?" George asked innocently.

"Discovering our baby brother moaning his best friend's name in the shower~" Fred purred with evil eyes as Ron blushed and finally wrapped a towel around his hips.

"Oh that!" George changed from innocent to also evil as he looked at Ron. "Well, we certainly must cure it then brother~?"

"Yes, I think so too~" Fred purred and got up from the bench as he slowly approached Ron with George following after him.

Nervously Ron stared at his older brothers as he tried to not back off a couple of steps to show that he wasn't a coward. But though a question slipped from his lips as he swallowed nervously

"W-What're you doing... C'mon guys, you won't tell ... right?"

The twins grinned their crooking grins that were copying each other's.

"We won't, dear brother. But only if you do us a favour..." Fred purred grinning.

"What sort of ... favour?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well, you'll see dear little brother." George started.

"We have noticed that you have grown pretty much over those years ..." Fred continued to a confused Ron.

"So, our minds have been pretty occupied~" George purred.

Ron blinked and now couldn't stop himself from backing off a couple of steps anymore, now that his brothers were too close for his own good.

"~by a certain brother~" Fred half-purred and half-growled hoarsely, which made Ron now gasp with widened eyes.

"Y-You!" Ron gasped and backed another couple of steps but discovered that there was a wall behind him.

"Oh c'mon..." George mumbled softly and reached out a hand to softly caress Ron's exposed stomach where the skin got goose pimples when Ron shivered.

"We know, you were looking at us too", Fred growled hoarsely and seemed to start getting impatient. Quickly he grabbed Ron's wrists and pulled them above a whimpering Ron's head and hold them tight.

"You can't deny that~" George mumbled softly when he got on his knees and suddenly kissed Ron's trembling stomach. Ron stared down on his brother and then up to his other brother and slightly gasped under Fred's eyes that seemed to want to swallow Ron whole.

"You can't ... T-This is wrong..." Ron whispered, refusing to acknowledge the hard-on that grew under his towel that hardly hung on his hips now.

"Have we ever cared about what's right or wrong?" Fred asked grinning before he suddenly attacked Ron's neck and nipped hard on his skin which made Ron groan loudly and tremble.

"Take it easy brother, he's still a virgin~" George mumbled softly and smirked when Ron growled a protest. He in his turn kissed Ron's stomach lightly and so soft that it made Ron tremble in turn.

"Really? How he moaned Harry's name in the shower I would have believed that he already fucked you", Fred grinned evilly and suddenly pulled down Ron's towel. Ron only had the time to blush deeply of shame before Fred grabbed his cock hard and made him groan.

"Harry didn't fuck you yet?" Fred asked still grinning and sneered when Ron shuddering shook his head only slightly. "But I bet that you want to, right?"

"Mmm..." George hummed softly and licked Ron's stomach as he caressed Ron's thighs when Ron didn't answer Fred's last question. "I bet that he's thinking about getting Harry's thick cock inside of him every evening..."

Unprepared Ron moaned when he felt George's fingers suddenly looked for its way between his buttocks. Fred hummed, agreeing with George as he squeezed Ron's cock. Panting Ron looked up to Fred with lustrous eyes and suddenly something clicked in his head and he mumbled:

"I'm thinking about you guys too... Your cocks inside of me..."

The twins stopped and stared at Ron with surprise and disbelief in their eyes. George's eyes then softened and he mumbled smiling:

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that..."

Then he softly licked Ron's glans that stuck through Fred's hand which made Ron moan almost violently. George softly licked the head as he wriggled his finger enough to softly caress around Ron's ring of muscles between his buttocks.

"Yeah," Fred said and suddenly his eyes softened too. "Though we never thought that you would accept us I'm glad that you did ... That make this a lot easier."

Fred suddenly grinned again and his eyes gleamed dangerously. But Ron's cock twitched by excitement as good it could in Fred's hard grip. Ron whimpered and curved his back in desperate try to lean into George's mouth and hand even though it was impossible. His eyes gleamed provocatively to Fred who smirked down to him.

"You said you want our cocks inside of you?" Fred said hoarsely as he bended down slightly, but enough to let his lips touch Ron's neck. "At the same time maybe? Stroking each other, stretching you more than you ever possibly thought..."

Ron moaned when Fred started to wank him hard as George licked and nibbled his thighs. Ron nodded eagerly when Fred asked him again if he wanted them to do that to him, even though he was scared.

'Them both at the same time?!' Ron thought weakly but soon forgot about his worries when Fred licked his nipples.

Confused he only followed when his brothers pulled him with them into the showering room. Foggily he leaned back on a wall moaning as he watched Fred nibble on his lower lip before Fred mumbled grinning:

"Watch this little brother."

They both backed off a couple of steps with a hot look on Ron before they turned to each other and suddenly kissed hard as they slowly got undressed. Ron stared with wide-opened eyes and without thinking caressed his own cock as he watched his brothers snog wildly with the clothes soon lying on the floor. He gasped hoarsely when George whined as Fred pushed two fingers into him without preparing him. Ron stared with glossy eyes how Fred seemed to prepare George for a good ride.

"Fuck…" Ron whispered as he dropped on the floor.

"As you like little brother", Fred said hoarsely grinning with a wink towards Ron when he turned George around so they stood chest against back.

"Do it Fred!" George whined, begging of lust when he felt Fred's dick softly push on the ring between his buttocks.

Fred grinned almost evilly when he pushed hard into George, who yelled loud of pain before he moaned. Fred laid his hand on George's whimpering mouth and whispered soothing:

"Hush George... Don't yell too loud, you don't want anyone to come and interrupt us, right?"

George shook his head eagerly and bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from yelling again. Fred grinned and winked to Ron who gasped open-mouthed as he stared at them. Slowly Fred pushed George until they stood in front of Ron.

"C'mon, you know what you want to do..." Fred winked at Ron from behind George's shoulder. George rested his hands on the wall whimpering and looked down begging where Ron sat and stared up to them.

Swallowing, Ron looked down on George's cock where something dripped from the slit. He almost dribbled by the sight and leaned forward to lick through the slit which made George shudder heavily, biting his lower lip. Closing his eyes Ron took the head between his lips and shuddered too as he felt the taste of his brother's private parts.

"Is he good George?" Fred asked huskily. "Is his mouth hot?"

George shuddered moaning when Fred slowly started to move inside of him and nodded eagerly. Ron glanced upwards with glossy eyes when his head bobbed above George's hips, he was new to this but he immediately liked the taste of his brother. It was salt and bitter and at the same time it was sweet.

Fred moaned too and suddenly started to thrust hard and eagerly into George who whined moaning. Ron grunted and laid his hands on George's hips softly caressing as he eagerly followed with in Fred's moves and sucked George's cock deeper into his mouth.

"You both like this huh? Fucked and used", Fred hissed hoarsely with glossy eyes towards his brothers. George nodded weakly smiling and moaning while Ron didn't respond but blushed of eagerness.

Soon George trembled and moaned louder as he twined his hand into Ron's hair and pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. Ron gagged and pushed George's hips to stop him from push his cock down into his throat. But suddenly his mouth was filled by something wet and bitter which made him gag even more.

George moaned twitching as he came and Fred pushed him deep inside of him in his turn while he moaned too. The twins shuddered and moaned lightly while Ron coughed spitting down on the floor.

Ron blushed deeply when he finally stopped to cough and didn't dare to look upon his brothers. Shit, he had been fantasizing about this so long and now he disgraced himself. Slowly he rubbed his mouth blushing of shame but blinked when he realized that Fred and George had sat down in front of him.

"Ron..." George suddenly whispered and to Ron's surprise he sounded nervous and sad. "I'm sorry... Such brothers we are, just thinking about us and not you..."

Surprised Ron looked up to the twins and stared at them who blushed slightly of shame too. They both bit their lower lips. George looked at him begging of forgiveness while Fred didn't dare to look at him. Ron stared at them with surprise. They never really cared if anyone else didn't like it and just did as they wanted to but now they looked ashamed. He soon smiled slightly and suddenly purred blushing

"Don't worry... I l-liked it..."

The twins seemed to be surprised in turn as they both looked at him wondering. But soon Fred smirked and reached out a hand and grasped Ron's cock. Ron gasped and stared at Fred but soon blushed deeper and George purred softly:

"We will take care of you~"

Ron stared at his brothers when they bended down and softly kissed his thighs. He moaned and stretched out his legs to give them access for more. They had never shown this kindness before until now.

Wriggling he dropped down a bit lower on the floor and moaned surprised when he felt one mouth kiss his balls. He shuddered as Fred and George kissed around his aroused cock all the time but never directly touched it. Every time he thought that one of them would kiss his cock but they didn't. Soon his cock throbbed painfully on his stomach and he wriggled almost all the time.

"Please..." Ron stuttered when he finally lost his patience.

"Please what?" George mumbled grinning while he kissed Ron's inner thigh.

"You must tell us what you want" Fred grinned too and kissed Ron's stomach. Way too close to the head of Ron's cock.

"Please..! My cock!" Ron gasped and grasped the back of Fred's neck while his other hand twinned into George's hair.

"With pleasure", Fred and George both grinned before they bolted down on Ron's cock.

Ron gasped loudly and almost whined of pleasure when he felt the twins fight for his cock and in next moment kiss each other with the cock between their mouths. He forced his closed eyes to open up and look down on Fred and George. Just the sight was making him moaning as he stared at them kissing and licking. It was too soon but he felt how he was about to come.

"...I'm near…" Ron moaned low in try to warn them.

But George bolted down on his cock's head while Fred licked the base and caressed his ring between his buttocks teasing with a wet finger. Ron moaned louder and tensed when he felt the climax and George's soft and hot mouth around his cock.

Sighing happily Ron relaxed and felt as if he disappeared from consciousness for a moment when in next moment he opened his eyes and looked upon his grinning brothers.

"By the way, Congratulations for winning the Quidditch game little brother!" George grinned his crooked grin.

"Yeah, and don't forget this..." Fred grinned a copy by his twin brother's grin but Ron thought that it somehow seemed a bit more cruel.

"Because next time, Harry will be with us too."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed loudly, sitting up and stared at the twins who went and picked up their clothes to dry them with their wands grinning. "Wait..! What do you mean with that?!"

Fred and George just grinned and winked before they went out. But they stopped for a moment when Fred grinned with his brother's grin behind his shoulder

"You'll see..."


End file.
